7 Things
by AdlaPoynter
Summary: Songfic,dedicada à Caroline Evans Potter.Aniversário de 17 anos do Jay.Lily,sua namorada,decide cantar uma música especial pra ele,que ela acha que tem tudo a ver com os dois.Mas enquanto Lily vai cantando,ela vai se lembrando de momentos muito preciosos.


_**N/A**_**: **Essa é apenas uma das minhas loucuras... Eu estava quietinha, ouvindo à minha música preferida: 7 Things, da Miley Cyrus... Songfic dedicada à **Caroline Evans Potter**.Ta pequenininha, mas vale à pena conferir!

_**Disclaimer: **_Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Nem essa música me pertence. A fic não possui fins lucrativos, não ser o de divertir os leitores e a minha felicidade ao ler os reviews deixados por vocês...

_**Resumo: **_Songfic, dedicada à Caroline Evans Potter. Aniversário de 17 anos do Jay. Lily, sua namorada, decide cantar uma música especial pra ele, que ela acha que tem tudo a ver com os dois. Mas enquanto Lily vai cantando, ela vai se lembrando de momentos preciosos da sua vida...

* * *

Estavam todos ali. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene, Emelline... Todos os Gryffindor estavam ali. Lily olhava nervosa para os presentes, sabia que estava chegando a vez da sua homenagem. Apenas uma pessoa estava mais nervosa que ela: James Potter. Seu namorado.

"Nossa. Quanta coisa aconteceu nesse ano. Eu estou namorando James Potter!" lily pensou alegremente.

Quem diria que um dia, Lily Evans estaria dizendo isso do 'idiota, arrogante' Potter...

Então, o pai de James, Anthony, lá no palco onde as homenagens estavam sendo apresentadas, disse:

- Agora, Lily Evans vai cantar uma música para James.

Antes dela subir no palco, ela ouviu um sussurro no seu ouvido:

- Arrasa, amor.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso e caminhou para o palco.

**Sha, sha, sha...**

**I probably shouldn't say this **(_Eu provavelmente não devia dizer isso)_**  
But at times I get so scared **(_Mas as vezes eu fico super assustada)_**  
When I think about the previous **(_Quando eu penso sobre o último)_**  
Relationship we shared **(_Relacionamento que tivemos)_**  
It was awesome but we lost it **(_Foi incrível mas nós perdemos)_**  
It's not possible for me not to care **(_Não é possível pra mim não se importar)_

"James, lembra de quando nós começamos a namorar, e por causa de uma mentirinha boba nós terminamos? Eu fico tão triste quando me lembro disso... Mas estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você, ver você sorrindo..."

**And now we're standing in the rain **_(E agora estamos parados na chuva)_  
**But nothings ever gonna change** _(Mas nada vai ao menos mudar)_**  
Until you hear, my dear** _(Até você ouvir, meu querido)_

"Passamos por tantos problemas... E enfrentamos todos eles, juntos."

**The 7 things I hate about you **(_As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você)_**  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you** _(As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você, oh em você)_

"Eu nunca vou esquecer-me de como eu te chamava de idiota... Dizendo que te odiava... Isso tudo não passava de um disfarce... Não queria admitir que eu gostava de você..."

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure **_(Você é inútil, seus jogos, sua insegurança)_  
**You love me you like her **_(Você me ama, você gosta dela)_**  
You made me laugh, you made me cry **_(Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar)_**  
I don't know which side to buy **_(Eu não sei que lado comprar)_**  
**

"Às vezes eu penso que sou trocada pelo quadribol... Mas eu sei que não sou... Eu me lembro daquele dia que você ficava olhando para a aquela garota da Ravenclaw... Nunca vou esquecer-me de como você me faz rir... De como você me fez chorar..."**  
**

**Your friends they're jerks **_(Seus amigos são uns idiotas)_

**When you act like them **_(E quando você age como eles) _

**Just know it hurts **_(Sabe como machuca)_**  
I want to be with the one I know **_(Eu quero estar com o que eu conheço)_**  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do **_(E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz)_**  
You make me love you** _(É que você me faz te amar)_

"Eu me lembro daquela peça que Sirius me pregou... É, seus amigos são uns idiotas mesmo... Menos o Remus, ele é legal..."

**It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say **_(É constrangedor e é silencioso como eu espero que você diga)_**  
What I need to hear now is your sincere apology **_(O que eu preciso ouvir agora são suas sinceras desculpas)_**  
When you mean it I'll believe it **_(E quando você pensar nisso, eu vou acreditar)_

**If you text it I'll delete it** _(Se você escrever isso, eu vou apagar)_

"O que o tempo fez conosco... Éramos dois adolescentes que achavam se odiavam, e agora, olhe só... Olhe só para nós... Vou levar lembranças para o resto da minha vida... Lembranças boas, lembranças ruins..."

**Let's be clear **_(Vamos ser claros)_**  
Oh I'm not coming back **_(Oh, eu não vou voltar)_**  
Your taking seven steps here **_(Você está tendo 7 passos aqui)_

"Você se lembra daquele dia em que eu te dei uma detenção? Aí você me pergunta: - Qual? – Muitas foram as detenções... Momentos de alegria para mim... Momentos de tédio pra você..."

**The 7 things I hate about you **(_As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você)_

"Eu nunca te odiei realmente... O que eu sentia era amor... Mas eu era muito nova, e não compreendi o significado dessa palavra..."

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure **_(Você é inútil, seus jogos, sua insegurança)_  
**You love me you like her **_(Você me ama, você gosta dela)_**  
You made me laugh, you made me cry **_(Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar)_**  
I don't know which side to buy **_(Eu não sei que lado comprar)_

"Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar... Vou te amar para sempre... Forevermente"**  
**

**Your friends they're jerks **_(Seus amigos são uns idiotas)_

**When you act like them **_(E quando você age como eles) _

**Just know it hurts **_(Sabe como machuca)_**  
I want to be with the one I know **_(Eu quero estar com o que eu conheço)_**  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do **_(E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz)_**  
You make me love you** _(É que você me faz te amar)_

"Eu só posso te dizer que te amo... Outras palavras não servem para mostrar o tanto que eu te amo... Estoy enamorada de ti... E nunca, nunca vou me esquecer desse amor... Porque ele é mais forte do que eu..."

**Compared to all the great things _(Comparado com todas as coisas boas)_  
That would take too long to write _(Que demoraram tanto pra serem escritas)_  
I probably should mention _(Eu provavelmente devo mencionar)_**

**The 7 that I like _(As 7 coisas que eu gosto)_**

"Estoy enamorada de ti... palavras não são o bastante para expressa o que sinto por você... Você é minha vida, meu tesouro precioso, que levei muito tempo para conquistar..."

**The 7 things I like about you _(As 7 coisas que gosto em você)_**

"Eu só sei que eu te amo... Amo tudo o que há em você..."

**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's* _(Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu Levi's* velho)_  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized _(E quando nós nos beijamos, fico hipnotizada)_  
You make me laugh, you make me cry _(Você me faz rir, me faz chorar)_  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy _(Mas eu acho que ambos eu vou comprar)_  
**

"Tudo... Não vou esquecer de como me sinto quando você me toca..."

**Your hands in mine _(Sua mão na minha)_**

**When we're intertwined _(Quando nos misturamos)_  
Everything's alright _(Tudo fica bem)_  
I want be with the one I know _(Eu quero ficar com o que eu conheço)_  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do _(E a sétima coisa que eu mais gosto que você faz)_**

"Quando você me beija... Sensações únicas... Lembranças boas, que eu vou levar para sempre comigo..."

**You make me love you _É que você me faz te amar_  
You do, oh _(Você faz, oh)_  
**

"Não quero me esquecer desses momentos jamais... Muito menos desse, agora, em que estou pagando o maior mico só para ver você sorrir... Lembranças boas... E são essas lembranças, que me faz te amar mais do eu já te amo, te amo cada vez mais..."

**Uuuuh... uuuh...**

**Lalala**

**Uuuuh... uuuh...**

"Te amo... Para sempre meu amor... Para sempre James e Lily..."

Quando Lily desceu do palco, todos aplaudiram. James saiu ao encontro de Lily e a beijou apaixonadamente e depois sussurou em eu ouvio um doce "Obrigada. Foi o melhor presente queeu recebi."

**_

* * *

_**

_**N/A:** Songfic dedicada à Caroline Evans Potter, que sempre me dá apoio e me ajuda quando eu preciso... Nuss, que fic melosa!!_

_Quanto às outras fics, eu vou usar uma frase que a Branca Takarai (posso pegar emprestado??)usa sempre: alguém viu a minha inspiração por aí?_

_*Levi's: marca de Jeans_


End file.
